


#1 Crush

by Vegeta_Goddess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon, F/M, Fantasy, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_Goddess/pseuds/Vegeta_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta has been lusting after Bulma for some time and finally gives into his physical instincts...but will Bulma react to his attentions? (Vegeta/Bulma oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1 Crush

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._

**A/N – I wrote this when I was at the height of my Vegeta/Bulma obsession in 2001. It's was my first cannon DBZ romance fanfic, set in the 3-year gap. It's a sweet fanfic, more about lust than love, and although it's not a lemon, it does have a nice twist of lime!**

* * *

**_I would die for you_ **

**_I would die for you_ **

**_I've been dying just to feel you by my side_ **

**_To know that you're mine_ **

* * *

Vegeta watched Bulma through narrowed eyes as she sauntered around the kitchen, preparing his breakfast as she did each morning. His vantage point at the head of the breakfast table gave him an excellent view of the shapely human and his burning gaze followed her movements in the kitchen, never once leaving her body. Occasionally a muscle jumped in his arm as though he were imagining grabbing the woman; grabbing the petite little vixen and forcing her to acknowledge the attraction between them. It didn't take a huge stretch of imagination for Vegeta to summon up these fantasies – particularly when the woman was still dressed in her night attire.

His ebony eyes trailed down her pleasing figure, slipping over her smooth pale skin and down the short stretch of silk that barely covered her most intimate parts. Whoever had designed the flimsy piece of clothing had no doubt been envisioning the wearer embarking on a nightly orgy of sex. After all, a black silk nightgown framed with red lace wasn't the kind of slip a woman wore to keep warm. The spaghetti straps practically begged to be slid over her shoulders and down her arms, freeing those wonderful breasts of hers.

Bulma paused in her cooking and distractedly smoothed the black silk down over her thighs and Vegeta felt his body tense in reaction to seeing her touch herself like that. _It wasn't fair_! He knew she did this to torture him. She hadn't dressed like this when she was with the human Yamcha, it had only been once they had broken up that she had begun to wear sexy lingerie down to breakfast; flaunting her body before him. He didn't doubt that she wanted him; he could smell it on her! But until she made some sort of move to demonstrate her attraction he wasn't going to make a move on her. He'd wait until she _begged him_.

_…But would she beg him?_

The blue haired woman was almost as belligerent and stubborn as he! If she truly was interested in him then it was going to be a battle of wills to see who would snap first and make a move on the other. Abruptly, Vegeta found his thoughts being pulled in another direction as Bulma bent to pick something off the floor and her nightgown rode high up her thighs again, exposing the delicious curve of her upper leg and perfectly outlining her bottom. She straightened and turned around, smiled smugly as she caught him looking at her, then gave him a flirtatious look from beneath her lashes as she turned back to cooking him breakfast.

_Oh yes, she wanted him._

* * *

**_I would cry for you_ **

**_I would cry for you_ **

**_I will wash away your pain with all my tears_ **

**_I'm drowning on fear_ **

* * *

Bulma turned back to the stove top and began to dish out his food, seemingly unaware of the intense stare the prince was giving her. The atmosphere felt thicker than usual, like the air before a storm; thick with tension. Something big was going to happen today; Vegeta could feel it.

He propped an elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand as his gaze trailed all over her body. He considered stalking up to the woman and taking her then and there on the counter. He could imagine what it could be like; her warm body on the cold surface of the marble bench top. She'd be soft and gentle, a contrast to the hard angular muscles of his own body. He'd ram her up against that bench and then fuck senseless or her until she screamed his name…

Kami…how long had it been since he'd had a woman? Too long, obviously since he wasn't normally given to flights of fancy about fucking women in the kitchen where anyone could walk in and see them. He didn't usually fantasise about women at all, truth be told. The saiyan prince shook his head, grimacing to himself as he considered her possible reactions to him acting out his little daydream.

He could imagine the woman both moaning ecstasy and screeching at him to get off of her before she called Kakarot. Vegeta's eyes widened at the thought of Bulma telling Kakarot that he, Vegeta the prince of all saiyans, had come onto her like a clumsy teenager! The thought that he, a man who had laid waste to numerous worlds and conquered more planets then even Frieza himself, would be rejected by a silly little human girl was ridiculous. Yet, he still felt a cold chill run down his spine at the mere thought of the woman rejecting him.

_No one rejected Vegeta!_

Bulma brought him out from his daydream as she laid two plates of food down in front of him and inadvertently flashed her ample cleavage. Vegeta smirked to himself as he appreciated the view; he'd like to conquer _her_ planets! It was _impossible_ that the woman would reject him! No normal person showed this much skin to a man they had no attraction to; she was practically begging him to take her! The seductive clothes and the flirtatious looks could only mean one thing; she was silently pleading to be royally fucked.

"Vegeta!" Bulma's sharp voice pierced his thoughts. She was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and her legs slightly apart, a posture he recognised as her arguing stance. "Excuse me for intruding, but stop staring at me and eat your breakfast! I didn't spend hours slaving away on a hot stove so you could perve on me!"

Bulma continued to berate him irately, but Vegeta sensed there was no real substance or emotion behind her irritation, in fact he was sure she looked ever so slightly pleased with his attention. With a toss of her long blue mane of hair she whirled around and sauntered back to the kitchen, her hip swaying walk letting him know that _she knew_ he was watching her. He continued to stare at her for far longer than was considered polite, his obsidian orbs watching the woman with a decidedly predatory look in them.

* * *

**_I will pray for you_ **

**_I will pray for you,_ **

**_I will sell my soul for something pure and true_ **

**_Someone like you_ **

* * *

As Vegeta watched the spoiled heiress bustle about the kitchen he wondered how the woman could look so young and pure in his eyes when he knew better. Somehow, even knowing that she had been with several men since Yamcha had dumped her, he still thought she seemed incredibly sexy and innocent. He _knew_ she wasn't a blushing virgin and yet she still looked as delectable to him as she ever had; it was madness to feel like this about a female! Especially such a shameless tramp with morals so low she practically tripped over them!

Vegeta's stomach tightened as the nightgown rode up again, exposing several inches of milky white flesh. _How could he resist her when she flaunted herself in front of him like this?_ Closing his eyes Vegeta took a deep breath and came to the decision that the lust he felt for the woman had to be satiated. She would enjoy his ministrations and he'd enjoying showing her what a true saiyan was capable of! There was nothing wrong in his attraction to the weak female; it was lust. Pure and simple. He wanted to fuck her so he would.

The prince stood up, his chair scraping across the tiled floor. Despite the noise, Bulma pointedly ignored him and continued to bang pots and pans around noisily, clearly distracted about something and far too caught up in her thoughts to notice Vegeta slowly creeping up behind her. The prince kept low, his instincts telling him to hunt for a mate as he would have done on his home world had it still existed.

His body was filled with a thrumming tension and Vegeta felt a low bass growl trickled from the back of his throat as he approached Bulma. His eyes narrowed and he licked his lips in anticipation as he lunged forward in a lightning fast movement and grabbed her about waist, his hands firmly closing about taunt midsection and bringing her back into contact with him. Bulma's breath hitched in surprise as he brought her body back against his and kept her locked in an iron tight grip; muscular arms snaking around her waist.

"Vegeta? What are you doing?" Bulma's voice was quavered softly as she spoke and she sounded short of breath. Whether from fear or lust, Vegeta wasn't sure but didn't really care; both emotions were very much a turn on for saiyan men. He ignored her question and dipped his head down and softly sunk his teeth into the back of her neck, applying just enough pressure to show his dominance to the tiny creature he held in his grasp.

"'Vegeta?" She sounded unsure and her body trembled against his, but he could already feel that she was reacting to him. She wasn't struggling for one thing, and if he wasn't mistaken she was subtly pressing closer to him, her backside grinding into his hips.

"Hush, woman." Vegeta ordered as he let go of her waist and slowly turned her around in his arms to face him. He felt something in his lower body tighten as his dark gaze met her cornflower blue eyes and saw a strange mix of fear and attraction swirling through them. He could feel her heart thundering in her chest against his own and he smirked as he lowered his head and kissed her neck, grazing his teeth along her creamy skin. Bulma moaned softly in his arms and Vegeta felt some of the tension leave her body.

He'd been waiting for this moment for what seemed like an eternity. He wasn't sure when he'd first made up his mind to make the woman his, but ever since he'd seen the woman on Namek he'd felt an attraction to her that went beyond anything he's believed himself capable of feeling. She'd been so gorgeous that if Krillen hadn't been present that day he might have taken her there and then.

No, he wouldn't think like that; he wasn't a murderous plundering bastard any more, well… _not_ _really._

Bulma whimpered in pleasure as Vegeta's hands crept down and pulled her lower body more firmly into contact with his quickly hardening member. Her eyes drifted shut at physical proof of his desire for her, and she shivered as he licked the bite he'd just given her. She looked close to passing out, as though this was too much for her to take. Vegeta had never had a woman react to him to physically before; it was intoxicating to know he had this kind of power over her.

"Tell me Bulma; do you want this?" Vegeta licked the bite mark again and smirked when Bulma shivered in arousal, her tiny body shuddering lightly in his arms.

"Yes. Yes, of course I want this!" Bulma breathlessly whispered and her gorgeous blue eyes opened stealthily to slip him a look of pure lust. Her hands traced over his muscled arms and she tugged his unbuttoned pink _'Bad Man'_ shirt off his shoulders and pulled it down his arms, letting it flutter to the floor behind Vegeta. She leant forward and pressed herself against his body, pressing herself against his chest and lightly running nails down his arms.

"Why do you want me?" Vegeta asked her in between kisses as he backed her up against one of the kitchen cabinets, trapping her between his arms. He watched her with an indulgent smirk and a burning look in his eyes. "What do I have that you need?" He bent forward and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent and swallowing it down.

"You're…" Bulma gasped and, using all of her pitiful strength, pulled his face away from her neck. She looked at him with desperately hungry eyes and Vegeta saw something dark and animal like slip through them. "You're powerful and you're bad!" She whispered seductively, kissing him with pouty reddened lips. "I need something powerful and bad!"

The petite women came up on her tiptoes and kissed him, her lips and tongue teasing against his own, before she pulled away and gently bit his lip. With a murmur of desire she allowed her wonderfully inventive hands trail down his chest again and slip into the waistband of his pants. She met his eyes boldly, silently daring him to tell her to stop as her hands slipped in further and finally came into contact with his cock. A faint wraith of a smile flitted across her face as she took his manhood in one hand and began to gently stroke the shaft, her fingers cool against his burning skin. Vegeta tried to gather his wits, but with the woman touching him like that it was impossible; all he could do was groan slightly and rest his head on her shoulder.

"Not so tough now, are we?" Bulma chuckled throatily and kissed his neck, her giggles escalating to throaty laugh when Vegeta growled in response and pulled her hand out of his pants, his control starting to slip. She stared at him innocently and slowly reached up a hand to slide down the strap on the right side of her slip, exposing the full curve of one shapely breast.

* * *

**_See your face every place that I walk in_ **

**_Hear your voice every time that I'm talkin'_ **

**_You will believe in me_ **

**_And I will never be ignored_ **

* * *

"Foolish little human." Vegeta growled, smirking as he raised one callused hand and cupped the offered breast in one, his thumb tracing circles around her erect nipple as she whimpered in desire. "I'm no weak human male who is easily controlled." He reminded her, lowering his mouth to her breast and running his tongue along the same path his thumb had just taken.

He raised his head and gently squeezed the soft mound, then claimed her reddened mouth in another fierce kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and picked Bulma off the ground, holding her tightly against him as she wrapped those long slim legs of hers around his waist. He lost track of the time and of his surroundings; someone could have walked in and fired a ki blast at him and he would never had known. Everything faded away until Vegeta was unaware of anything except the woman's legs wrapped around his waist, her body arched against muscled torso and her mouth pressed against his.

He gathered a small amount of power and lifted them both from the ground without skipping a beat, the movement so swift and smooth that Bulma didn't even notice. They floated through the house, a surreal and somewhat strange sight, until they reached his bedroom where Vegeta lowered Bulma onto the bed and came down beside her. He pulled off his white muscle shirt with a distinct lack of finesse and cast a look at Bulma, who was almost coyly watching him, her sexy black nightdress pulling tightly against her breasts.

"Mmm, you look good enough to eat." Bulma purred, crawled towards him and climbed on top of him like a cat on heat, straddling his waist and grinding against him. "I've been wanting to do this for a long, _long_ time. You should have come onto me sooner." She smirked as she leant down and kissed him hungrily, biting and sucking on his lower lip.

"I know, but I liked seeing you squirm while you waited for me make my move, it was very entertaining." Vegeta laughed huskily and gripped Bulma's small waist, surprised to find that the feel of her body through the silk of her nightdress was incredibly sexy. Although the woman was not a warrior of any kind, her waist was firm and taunt under his hands.

"You like being entertained?" Bulma purred, her eyes darkening with list. "How about this for entertaining…"

Vegeta let go of Bulma's waist as she slowly pulled her nightdress over her head, letting it drift to the floor beside the bed. She shook out her unruly locks of aqua hair and swayed above him, moving in time to music he couldn't hear, but music to which he could _definitely_ feel the beat to. Her body was like carved alabaster; beautiful and perfect.

He sat up and ran his hands down her body and then back up again, lingering on her full breasts before moving to her back to press her down harder against him so she could feel how much he wanted her.

"Tell me you want me." He ordered as he gently kissed her, his hands kneading her back gently. "Tell me you need me."

"I want you, and oh boy do I need you right now." Bulma moaned, her blue eyes closing as she raked her nails down his chest; seeming to revel in the hiss of pleasure that came from Vegeta as she did so.

* * *

**_I will burn for you_ **

**_Feel pain for you_ **

**_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart_ **

**_And tear it apart_ **

* * *

"Tell me you want me Vegeta." Bulma countered as she coiled her body like a snake, kissing his chest and gently pressing a kiss to his skin. When he said nothing she began to move down his body; licking and gently biting every inch of his muscled skin as she ground herself against him erotically. "Tell me you need me too." She demanded again, her eyes fiercely burning as she looked at him.

"I want you, woman. From the first moment I saw you I wanted you." Vegeta gazed at her, unashamed of his attraction. "You're the sexiest creature I've ever laid eyes on. You were wasted on that weakling boyfriend of yours; you deserve a real man." He raised his head and kissed her, running his tongue along her bottom lip, and feeling oddly pleased when Bulma shivered and moaned quietly with pleasure, struggling for control.

"Are you a real man?" Bulma whispered when she came to her senses, her eyes drifting shut with lust as she pressed against the saiyan; loving the wicked feeling that came from lying with Vegeta; the bad boy.

"As much a man as you're a woman." Vegeta laid back and looked up at his woman through heavy lidded eyes. "You're a bad girl on the inside, aren't you?" He asked as she dug her nails into his chest like a cat; kneading and purring.

"As bad as they come, I just hide it well." Bulma's voice was low and husky. "Is this what you want?" She undid the drawstring on his pants and slowly pulled them down over his hips. She made a low throaty pleased sound with what she saw. "Do you want a bad girl to play with tonight?"

"I want more than that woman." The saiyan prince watched her as she undressed him, his tone teasing but somehow intense. "I want you completely mine." He caught her eyes with his and smirked. "I _never_ want to let another male touch you."

"Never is a very long time." Bulma reminded him as she slowly pulled off her panties and threw them to some forsaken corner of the room, she grinned down at him naughtily as his hands roved over her backside. "Are you sure you won't get bored?"

"With you?" Vegeta laughed and rolled on top of Bulma, trapping his tiny mate beneath him. "Not damned likely." He growled and kissed her hungrily, lowering his body more firmly against hers as he finally claimed her as his mate.

* * *

**_I will lie for you_ **

**_Beg and steal for you_ **

**_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see_ **

**_You're just like me_ **

* * *

Hours later, Vegeta lay quietly in his bed and watched Bulma as she slept contentedly, worn out from the day long bedroom marathon. Outside the sun gone down, the shadows had stretched into night and the stars were scattered across the sky carelessly. As he watched her, Vegeta decided that Bulma looked more striking by night with her pale beauty cast in shadows; more beautiful somehow.

Bulma stirred against him and opened eyes that were the colour of dark winter skies, her gaze unerringly finding his. She stretched and wrapped her arms around him, slipping him a lazy smile. As she rested her head on his chest and rolled onto her back to look out the window at the night sky.

"Do you know," She said softly, "that Chichi once told me that you and I were so alike we were either going to end up killing each other or fucking each other." Bulma chuckled. "I guess we found out which."

Vegeta smirked in the darkness and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "Well _I_ always knew which one I was going to do to you." He smirked as he caught the bemused expression that crossed her face.

"Very sure of yourself aren't you?" Bulma sat up and caught his face in her hands, she looked into his cocky ebony eyes and snorted softly with laughter. "You're incorrigible"

"Of course, I'm the Prince of all saiyans." Vegeta smirked even harder as Bulma chuckled and lay back down beside him, resting her head next to his and pressing herself sexily against him.

"Yeah, Hail to the prince alright." She praised as she kissed him sexily; her mouth firm against his and her tongue teasing.

 _The woman_ , Vegeta mused to himself, _was insatiable._

* * *

**_Violate all the love that I'm missin'_ **

**_Throw away all the pain that I'm livin'_ **

**_You will believe in me_ **

**_And I can never be ignored_ **

* * *

The next morning Vegeta dressed and decided to let an exhausted Bulma sleep off the past day and nights rigorous activities. He paused by the bed and sat down on it, running his hand through her soft, fine hair appreciatively. He'd never cared for anything in his life before and the oddly protective feelings growing inside of him felt almost alien.

She shifted in her sleep and he saw the mark on her neck that branded her as his woman; his mate and _only his_. A bite mark on the neck was the saiyan equivalent of an exclusive relationship, and Vegeta felt a small surge of pride that he'd caught himself such a beautiful and _talented_ mate. It was satisfying to know that they were both extremely sexually compatible and that they could continue this relationship until it ran it's course.

It was off that he'd managed to find someone to care for on this backwater planet, and that he had managed to be seduced by a weak little female such as her. But she was the only one he cared about and the only one he wanted, so he was willing to bend a few of his usual principles. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, nothing he wouldn't say if she asked him. He'd always be there for her now and whether or not the words were said he cared for her.

She was his number one crush.

* * *

**I would die for you**

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed it. I know Vegeta is slightly OOC but I figure he had to have a soft side inside of him somewhere. Please review - they make my day!**


End file.
